Follow the laughter
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: When a teenage girl claims to have been "kidnapped" by monsters this story proves more fact than fiction. How on Earth is she going to prove it? Her cousin claims that a monster makes her laugh. She finds that this is also true.
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl with long black pig tails, a long pink shirt with very short jean shorts was running through the hallways. "Hey where are you going Mary." She turned around to see a guy with torn jeans red hair and a blue t-shirt. "Hey Josh! I gotta go. Race me to the library we can talk." Josh nodded and ran alongside her. A girl with long blonde hair bumped Mary's shoulder. Mary fell back and dropped her books. "Watch it bitch." Mary spit at her. "Oopsy."

She said her index finger on her bottom lip. "Look watch it-" "Forget it Josh." As the girl was walking away Mary yelled. "Don't waste your time on **white trash**!" The girl spun around. "What did you just call me?" Mary smiled as Josh helped her up. The girl picked up one of Mary's books.

"Monsters? As in hide under your bed?" "No," Mary said "monsters that come out of your closet." She said matter a factly and took her book back. "Good bye Katie." Josh looked at her. "Mary! That was really unneeded!" Mary shrugged. "She needed to be put in her place."

After they got to the library they began to talk. "Boo, this obsession needs to end!" "Will you listen? I have some new sketches." She passed them to Josh. They were the same things she always drew. Monsters. One large one with thick fur with spots, sharp teeth and curved horns. The other was simpler it was round with boney arms and legs. Sharp teeth, tiny horns and 1 eye.

"Mary stop! Your too old to be obsessed with monsters!" After that an awkward filled the library. Josh felt horrible for shouting that out loud. But better heard from a friend right? This horrible feeling just grew when people started laughing. "You watch me Josh. I'll find proof." She said "and call me Boo."

**Happy Valentines! ** **I love everyone who reads and reviews this and all my stories! Please review, and favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

Boo was sitting in kitchen with tear stained cheeks, arms crossed, a pouty look on her face. "Come now Mary it couldn't have been that bad." Mary's mom said bringing her a wet wash cloth. "Mom, everyone laughed at me and Josh just sat there staring at me." Mary gave her mom back the wash cloth. "I'm sorry honey but at least you'll be at Aunt Kathy's for a week." She flung her head backward "Yay, my favorite aunt." She said with a sarcastic twirl of her finger. He mom thought about some of Mary's interests and silently snapped. "You, know you cousin Bethany is 3 now." Mary sat up "3?" Her mom nodded pleased the results she got from her daughter and figured she might as well sugar coat the deal.

"Yep and very recently Kathy has been telling me that sweet Beth has been waking up, in fits of laughter." Mary grabbed her mom's shoulders "Then what are we still doing here?!" Mary said and ran to pack. As her mother took a sip of coffe "By the way she has an imaginary friend named" her mom took a deep breath holding a smile. "**Mike Wazowski**" She then heard Boo scream from her room. Her mother's smile got wider as she took another sip from her cup "Kathy's about to become someone's favorite aunt

**AW snap! Boo's mom is clever! To Aunt Kathy's REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE**


	3. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	4. Chapter 3

Mary, now seven hours in a car was far past sleeping in the passenger seat. Her mother looked out the window and back to her daughter. 3 nights, 2 days. She knew Mary knew but she would never know like she knew. When her daughter went missing her whole world went upside down and backwards. She wished it had never happened, but after that she didn't have to check for monsters in her closet anymore. No more late night scares just sleep. It was strange and out of character she was just so brave. Made her proud. Her mother pulled a blanket from the back and put it over her daughter. Her mother smiled at her teenager. Maybe there weren't such things as monsters but if they were real to Mary then they could be real to her mother. Her mother smiled and thought of that one name she always used to say. It was Mike Wazowski or something….

_Monsters incorporated _

Sully walked through his building. He pointed at the monster walking by. "Hey Jimmy! Making smiles?" The monster smiled "Everyday!" Sully smiled and cracked his back. Oh, man was he getting old! He called himself old every day only because he felt it. He walked into his office and smiled. Everything that would be considered a '23 19' was in that office. Socks, trading cards, toys. You name it. He opened his filing cabinet hearing all the old papers shuffle. Everything was on computers now, call him old fashion, but he loved papers much more. He pulled out about six folders in the very back. It's time he got rid of some of these. They were _yellow _and haven't been touched since Mr. Waternoose. He unconsciously growled, that man was like his father! He was the only one he thought he could really trust and believe in! And he just! James had to take in a deep breath. Mr. Waternoose was a bastard. Sully had to remember he wasn't the only one fooled.

He had the whole company under this thumb but he couldn't help but feel that he was directly underneath. But he had to be taken away. Sully punched his desk. _I'LL KIDNAP A 1000 CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE! AND I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! _ He didn't see Mr. Waternoose that day. He saw a real monster someone who deserved what happened to him. But then was that monster always under the shell. Was that always his plans? To harm children? True an old Sully would have done the same thing but that Sully died when that small girl entered his life. Boo was definitely somewhere in these files. He put back the folders afraid to see what was inside. He knew his scare records were in there and so was more anger at Mr. Waternoose. But if wasn't all directed towards his almost father. No, most of it was gunned straight at Randall.

His face turned to a snarl. It ate him inside that he was fooled by Waternoose and Randall. He closed his eyes. He prayed Randall was dead but he was never going to leave the monster world again. If he became attached to another child Raj would kill the child. "Sully?" He looked up to see his one eyed companion. "Are you ok?" Sully sighed and laid his head on the desk. "Am I ever?" Mike sighed "Come on James." Sully shook his head against the table. "James T. Sullivan you need to find a successor." Sully looked at him and growled. Mike moved closer to Sully, "Your eyes are red and you have bags!" Sullivan groaned and laid his head back down. "I don't care where you sleep but your running low on energy! When did you last sleep?!" Sully didn't even move his head. "Last week." Mike shook his head. "I'm fine Mikey." Sully stood up and walked to Mike. "I'm fine!" Sully said and opened the door. As he opened the door he fell on the ground. "Sully! Someone call an ambulance!" Many monsters ran to where Mike and Sully were.

Mike was trying to lift him up but Sully was such a big monster. Mike suddenly felt some of the weight lifted off his shoulders. He looked over and saw a younger monster. Definitely around 24. Around the age they were when they found Boo. He was a faded scarlet color with a long streak of scarlet hair on the left side of his face that was so long it was tied around his waist, until you realize it's not hair it's a tentacle. And had suctions on his hands. He put Sully's weight on his back and shoulders. Mike looked at him. "Who are you?" Mike asked as he began to walk with this boy to the ambulance. He looked at him with dark maroon eyes, no pupils, no irises just eye. "I'm Garfield D. Leech." He said flatly. Mike smiled. _Well he does need a successor._

**Yes the next chapter is going to take place in the monster world! Like da new OC. I know what your all thinking and yes X3! Ok little math! Boo was 2 when she was in the monster world! She's 18 now! Sully and mike haven't seen her since she was 2 and they were 24! How old are Mike and Sully?! Review! Fav!**


	5. Chapter 4

Mike and Garfield sat silently in the room with Sully. Garfield looked at Mike, "You know why this happened?" Mike shrugged "A bit of everything. Sully is clinically depressed and is having a break down, he also hasn't been taking his low blood sugar seriously and hasn't eaten anything in 3 days and hasn't slept in a week or so." Mike said looking at his friend. "So the rumors are true." Mike looked up at Garfield, "Well people say that ever since the human incident James T Sullivan has been losing himself." Mike pointed a finger at the tentacle man. "If you knew half of what he went through I may listen to a word your saying." Garfield held up his hands "Just a rumor, didn't mean to cross a line."

Mike glared "Well you're lucky Sully wasn't awake he was the top scarer!" Garfield nodded, "I know. A force to be reckoned with." Mike glared at him again. "You have a big mouth for someone so young."Garfield then sat silently. Mike looked at his friend and sighed. The rumors were right, he was losing himself but he was afraid that if he didn't get it out of him he would lose it! "Sorry for losing my head. I just hate it when I hear things people say about James." Garfield nodded "I understand." Mike sighed, "Sully never wanted to run the company, ever. He was more of a one trick pony. He would scare and make everyone proud but then he met that little human girl. His ideas about his life began to change and found that he had a responsibility to that girl and had to get her home."

Garfield nodded "And Randall?" Mike looked at the young man, "It was the heat of the moment. Sully and I did the first thing that came to mind. We put him in a door to somewhere and smashed it. The moment we did it the guilt began to burn. It festered inside my friend 'what happened?' He'd ask. 'Why did we do that he could be dead!' 'What if it was the door to a public official! And we turned him in and they did experiments and dissected him?' But I mainly heard 'Oh Mikey I'm a murderer!'" Mike shook his head, "drove yourself insane for a while didn't you." He said and his friend's big hand in his own. Garfield looked at him "A while?" Mike looked at him with narrowed eye. Garfield moved to the edge of his seat.

He had heard rumors of the illegal technology, making people forget specific things but he never believed them. "You didn't Mr. Wazowski." Mike pointed a finger at the young man. "Don't underestimate me young man! He was dying on the inside but I wouldn't do it! So many people wanted me to do it but I didn't!." Garfield looked at him. "He did." "But Mr. Wazowski!-" "Butts are for pooping! It wasn't me anyway don't you dare talk to me like this was my fault." "By taking away his humanity!" Mike punched the table "WE ARE NOT HUMANS!" Garfield scooted back. Mike pointed to his friend, "Look at Sullivan right now! What so you see!" Garfield glared at Mike "I see a monster with a well meaning friend that should have stopped him from ruining his own life. I see a monster who never deserved the hand he was dealt but fate wouldn't have put him there for no reason." Garfield now pointed at the huge blue monster "It's like you said he had to get that little girl home and Randall was in his way! Weather I approve of it or not James T Sullivan deserves to feel! He has more business being a father than being a CEO."

Garfield glared at the small green one. "I could care less what he did or what you did! Sullivan should never have been forced by the public into the place he is now! And no matter what you do to that monster's head he's still trapped in a box with no holes to breath and he can't get out! NO amount of help you give him will benefit the situation! He's still going to have an ache of what used to be guilt and he'll never know why! And maybe if he was more qualified for his position he would sleep more! And maybe-" Mike put his hand on Garfield's. "There's more to it than you know. If you come with me I can show you but not here." Garfield looked at his hand and sighed. "This had better be worth my time."

**Heeeeey! Sorry one more chapter of the monster world and then we go back to Boo! Boo never really left Sully and Sully never really left Boo. But who has it worse?! Well you gonna find out next chapter! Review! Fav! Subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 5

Mike held the wheel as he drove. Moving his fingers in a nervous way "I'm sorry this is the only place we can talk anymore. The only place anyone can talk so not to be heard." Mike sighed and then looked to Garfield and grinned, "I'd like to say you remind me of someone but you don't. So what's your story?" Garfield shrugged as though he was uncomfortable, "Well, I'm an orphan. Never liked society and every family that took me in didn't understand. I've never fit in anywhere."

Mike rolled his eyes, just another kid who didn't think he fit in, these kids had a million answers but Mike "And why is that?" Garfield sighed. "I'm," He rolled his thumbs nervously. Mike eyed him but kept driving. "I'm not…." Garfield covered his one eye that wasn't hidden by a tentacle. Garfield would probably never find the voice in him to say what he wanted to. No, it was something he couldn't voice.

People who found out told people. Or monsters so to speak. Monsters with power in high places. Garfield D. Leech was a false identity. So was Garfield J Watterson and Garfield M Bainbo. Garfield was his real first name but the rest… He was in fact an orphan but memories were always fuzzy.

_**He was held roughly but a large man wearing blue gloves. Garfield was maybe 3. He was thrown into a box filled with something hard and long. "He's not one of them!" "Well damn it! He's not one of us! Send that thing away to the other world." He saw a woman's hand's on the wrists of a man. "You can't do that! He won't live!" The man pushed her down and closed the box.**_

Garfield unconsciously touched this eye hidden behind his tentacle. He rubbed the eye lid gently. "I'm, I'm, I'm." Garfield felt himself almost fall into a trance.

"_**What are you!?" Screech a monster woman with brown scales and a long neck. "I'm not a freak! Leave me alone!" Garfield screamed through tears, trembling as though it would help it end. She then let out an ear splitting sonic scream! He screamed back "Mom's are supposed to love their kids no matter what! You'll make a horrid mother!" But the screech sent him into the wall. Making him faint. **_

He opened the eye under the tentacle covering his face. Mike looked at him confused. Mikey couldn't see what Garfield was doing. The eye was a gorgeous baby blue eye. With a pupil, and he had whites in his eyes. Unlike his other eye which was solid maroon. He closed both of his eyes. He knew he would probably never find the voice to say what he wanted to say so desperately. "I'm sorry Mr. Wazowski. I can't." Garfield was not a full monster.

_Human World_

Boo, carefully sketched a monster on the paper. She only drew it's head and then she lifted up her pencil. She looked at the paper and blinked. She didn't remember this monster. She's drawn a spider man, a tall purple lizard even a girl with snakes for hair. But this... Something was truly strange about this drawing. She had never drawn anything like it.

Her mother glanced at her sketch pad. "What's that one's name?" She looked at the perfectly drawn Garfield and smiled. "I have no idea mom. But he…" She put her hand on his well drawn face and smiled. "He has something I want. He's not a monster mom but he… I've never met him before, how do I know you?" Her mom laughed. "Well maybe you are _going_ to meet him. Destiny works in mysterious ways you know." Boo smiled. "I don't usually believe all that but…" She smiled and thought _**How will I know you?**_

**Sorry a lot of things that will be explained later on! Now we're going back to the Human world! To Aunt Kathy's! What will we find in this strange place and who will we find behind the door? Review! Fav!**


	7. Chapter 6

Boo walked in and the small girl tackled her. "MARY!" Boo stood up and picked up the small child girl. "Beth, hows it going?" Boo asked the small ginger. "Well actually-" Boo smiled "Yeah that's amazing! Now tell me about the monsters." Boo sat next to Beth.

"Oh! You mean the boy or girl that comes into my room from Monsters Incorporated." Boo scooted closer to her little cousin. "It is the same! Beth can I sleep in your room tonight? Please?!" Beth smiled "Of course! But you have to follow my rules." Boo looked at her younger cousin's serious look. "I probably won't but I will agree."

The two shook hands and Boo began to tell young Beth of her plan. She would go back to the monster world. She may not have been as obsessed in getting back there if it weren't for that day.

16 years ago

A young Mary was sitting in her room. "Mary, monsters are not real." She pointed at him "No! Wrong!" The man moved his glasses to his nose. "Mary it is impossible. Monsters are not real." She nodded stubbornly. "Mary I want you to say it." She sighed, "Monsters are not real." He smiled. "Good we are making progress how about a hug."

The small girl stood up in her bed and gave the man a hug. Boo kept her head on his shoulder. She saw her door slowly open and looked up. And there he was. The giant Blue monster looked in and saw her. "Kitty?" The man she was hugging turned around. When he turned around the monster was smiling at the small girl.

The man's glasses fell to the ground, "Good God." The man dug in his coat pocket and began to hyperventilate. He screamed and used up the last bit of oxygen he had left. He fell back on the bed. Pills for his heart leaked out from his pocket. Suddenly he was being sucked back into his world. "Boo!" She jumped up and ran ton the door. "Kitty!" Just as she was about to grab his paw He vanished and the closet was a closet again. She screamed crying and her mother ran in.

Present day.

Garfield took his clipboard in hand and looked at the map on the laugh hall. He yelled out "GMT-8:00" He open up Mike's folder and looked at all the monsters getting to work. He did a happy jump. Whoo! Seattle! He thought and looked at the card key. It was a small girl who was 3 years old her name was Bethany. He laughed at her happy picture. He had to do Mike and Sully's work for the day while Mike helped Sully recover.

Garfield scanned the card and a light purple door came down. The whistle blew and he realized it was 1:30. The monsters began to leave the hall "Yo! Leech time for lunch!" Garfield waved his hand submissively. "I'm already behind on laughs I'll eat something later." He geared up the tube and turned the doorknob. The lights were off but the little girl was sitting up eagerly. "Hey where is Mike?"

She whispered and Garfield sighed. "He has to help a friend." She sat there looking rather guilty. "Sorry." Garfield blinked and walked towards little Beth. "Sorry about what?" He heard the floor creak behind him. He quickly turned to see a girl with long pigtails and a long pink shirt and a thick backpack. "Don't!" She grabbed the knob and closed the door. "No!" Garfield yelled and he banged against the door.

"Please!" Garfield saw lights turning on in the house and voices began to run rampant through his head. **Well damn it! He's not one of us! **Garfield leaned against the door. "Let... me..." his voice cracked as he heard foot steps. **What are you!? **He put his hands on his eyes and started to shake. "No, not again. Please not again." The door opened and he fell in.

**Boo comes to save Garfield! Boo is back but now what will happen? The only person who knows is Garfield but will this story repeat itself? Review! Fav!**


	8. Chapter 7

He jumped up and hugged Boo tightly. "Uh...Sorry?" Garfield pushed Boo away and pulled back a fist. He looked at her angrily, he was so ready to hit her. So ready to let loose but he looked at her. She meant no harm to him, she just almost caused him pain. "I could have died because of you!" He looked at the clock. "And lunch... Is almost over?! FUCK!" He ran over to Mike's desk and pulled out a large brown leather bag.

"Get in and stay in!" She looked at the bag. "Really?" Garfield smiled. "Either that or get caught by the C.D.A" She glared at him. "Fine, not like it's my first time in one of these bags." He rolled his eyes and once she was in he zipped up the bag. She laid crunched up in the bag and looked through a hole in the bag. A loud buzz sounded off and Garfield took the microphone in his hand. "GMT-9:00!" He announced. Boo covered her mouth forcing her to breath through her nose as the monsters filled the floor. "Yo Leech!" the tentacle boy turned to a huge dog like spike monster. "Puku! My man!"

The tentacle boy shook hands with him, they both raised their hands into the air and chest bumped. "Saved you a burrito!" He gave him an on the go microwave burrito. "Thanks bro, can you cover Mike for Alaska, I'm cold blooded it hurts to do cold weather." He nodded, "No prob eat some lunch!" Boo was in shock. No voice distortion from any monsters, they used time zones technically like they did. This was just like she remembered.

Garfield sat next to the bag and whispered, "You should never have come here. Worlds who don't know the unknown hate the unknown. I'll help you out but..." Boo frowned "My name is Boo." "Mine is Garfield." Garfield grabbed a can and as he opened it it fizzed. He let the very light green bubbly goop slither down his throat. He made a satisfied noise and took a bite of his burrito. "Why help me? I'm a human right?" Garfield shrugged "I don't find a difference between us sometimes.

"We are all alive and have soul, that's more important to me than what you are." He looked at the bag and she passed him a piece of paper. He picked them up and saw himself on the picture. He read the things she wrote. _I drew this yesterday_. He read the other things written. _Big backstory! Coloration unknown._ And then under the picture he saw something scratched out. He could just make out the word _How …..ll I...u._

He smiled and saw another piece of paper attached to it. He lifted it up slightly and it said I'm looking for these 2. He picked it up and saw something that horrified him. He covered his mouth and dropped the can making it spill. He covered his mouth picked up the bag and ran. The picture was of Mike Wazowski and Sullivan. Next to Sullivan there was a talk bubble that simply said. " I'm Monster's Incorporated!"

He didn't stop going he had to get home! He opened the door to his apartment building. He pressed the button. "Ms. Ebandy? Please open the door!" The door buzzed and he ran up stairs. He burst through the door and ripped the bag opened. "WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!" He screamed bearing sharp teeth and he scratched her cheek. She fell and grabbed her face. "Ah! It burns!"

_East side of Monstropolis_

There are 4 Monster's Incorporated in Monstropolis but something very bad was happening. Something very very bad for everyone. A monster smiled and looked at the man across from him, "This door is brand new! I'm so happy to get a fresh kid!" His friend nodded "Lucky!" He opened the door and saw the bed and fell down. There in the bed was a bed covered in blood and had a small child whose face was completely destroyed. Suddenly he felt a quick breeze and all the lights turned off. The young monster got up and saw the lights on each door go out.

As if someone had punched them. The young man stood up and started to run when a fist plunged through his chest. The hand grabbed his heart and tore it out. The monster became visible. He looked at all the monsters who were terrified. He looked at a young woman and touched her face with the blood of her co-worker. "Who are you?" He smiled "The name is Randall I want you to tell everyone that i am back. And this this time" he took a bit of the heart and spit it on her lap.

"I am not holding back and I'm coming for Jame Sullivan."

**If you like daily updates let me know! Garfield shows off what he can do and this and Someone else is back in town! Who will get to Sullivan first? Review! Fav! **


	9. Chapter 8

Garfield covered his mouth. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" He ran farther into the apartment and brought out a band-aid. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident, well no... no it wasn't but i didn't mean to hurt you!" He carefully put the band-aid on her face and then put his hands over his face. "I'm sorry! I don't want... I didn't want to it... I just..."

Boo looked at him and saw him trembling and slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I didn't want..." He shook his head. She frowned "Hey, I'm alright." She reached out to him "Please go back home Boo, you hurt him a long time ago. He still hurts." She looked at him. "I didn't hurt him. I never hurt him."

Garfield looked at her "But you did. You did, you sent him into the deep. Down, down in a dark part of him. He can never be fixed. He learned the truth." Garfield said, still shaking slightly "That sometimes the thing that kills you isn't scary or horrid. Something that's not evil." He said putting his hand over the tentacle that covered his eye. "It's something filled with the beauty you never had. And it just aches and burns and withers until..."

Garfield looked at her face filled with pity for him. He wiped his visible eye and cleared his throat. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "C.D.A OPEN UP!" Garfield jumped up, "hide." He whispered and she ran into his room. "Garfield opened the door. "Hello?"

Garfield said and opened his door. He saw six C.D.A agents and Mr. Wazowski. "Garfield!"He yelled "I heard you ran out cause you weren't feeling well. Boys! Check him for poison." Garfield was forced onto a chair. "Poison?" Garfield's mouth was forced opened. "Mu-uster Washow-shee whas ha meening o dith." The man let go of his jaw. "He's clear sir." Mike jumped a up "Well get off of him then!"

The C.D.A ran out of the house. "Mr. Wazowski! What is the meaning of this? Storming in my home." Mikey looked at him. "It's the Monsters Incorporated. We have to put them all on temporary shut down." "Why? What's happening?" "Randall is alive. He's back in the monster world and we can't risk him slipping in and out of our world. He's been killing people. "

Everyone is under house arrest until further notice. Sully is not safe in the hospital." Garfield sat down. "We're gonna need to keep him here.""NO!" Garfield yelled jumping up. Garfield looked back, "I mean, I'm not a doctor. You can't trust him with me." "Please Garfield, he fell into a coma last night he's so vulnerable. Please." Mike looked at Garfield. Garfield sighed "Alright. He can come here." He looked back. Garfield what have you done?!

**DUH DUH DAAAAAA! Sully is deep in comatose. Boo is in the next room over and Randall is here. But the question remains, what is going on in the human world?! Sorry for such a short chapter! Reviews make me update sooner. **


	10. Chapter 9

_Answering reviews! _

_**ROCuevas: **__Boy! I replied to you already but thank you kindly!_

_**Liviu (Guest): **__OH THANK HEAVEN! Someone still wants my story! I haven't updated because I didn't think anyone wanted it! Here is your chapter dear!_

* * *

><p>A police officer looked at Boo's mother, "We'll find her Mrs. Gibbs. Just like we did last time." Boo's mother covered her mouth and nodded, "We're going to have to ask the same thing we asked of you before. Giver us her school, cell phone number and circle of friends and any other information that you think will be important. She nodded again and tried to think, "She never got over her monster story if that helps at all." The policeman nodded and continued to ask her questions. Shortly after interrogation the police left her alone. The mother walked into her niece's bedroom. She looked at the small pink bed and at the closet door. She walked up to the closet and looked at it. She recited what her daughter once told her.<p>

"Monsters that live in a different world. The monsters leave their world for energy and they come to us from our closets." She touched the handle and closed her eyes. "Where is my daughter?" She whispered and pulled her hand away from the door knob. Monsters don't really come out of closets. She knew that. She closed her eyes tightly and sat against the door. She knew that.

_Monster World_

Boo sat in the closet of Garfield's apartment. Her back against the door and her chin resting on her knees. She just wanted to see her kitty again. She heard footsteps enter the room and she scooted into the back of the closet. Garfield looked down at her and extended his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he helped her stand up he then detached his suction cups from her hand. "Sorry. I'm a bit toxic." Boo smiled, "Oh that's ok! I find you fascinating!" Garfield smiled softly, hoping to make her think better of him, "Really? Why is that?" She smiled, "Well first of all you don't have any horn bones or wing bones. I just assumed that all monster's must have one of the two."

She said and moved her hands to his hair like tentacles, "Also you have tentacles which begs the question if you have bones at all! Also you have millions of teeth but they're so small it would just give off a sandpaper-y texture!" He put his hand on his chin. "Uh, I'll get you a text book from the library." Boo nodded happily. He walked with her through the home, "I live alone so make yourself at home I suppose, but I'm getting you home as soon as I can." Boo stopped in the midst of the hall. Garfield turned to her, "What is it?" She held up a finger, "I smell something." Garfield blinked, what was she smelling? Boo smiled, "Wet dog!" She said happily, wet dog? Garfield sniffed the air, where could she be smelling...? "Sullivan." Boo's smile grew and she pushed Garfield against the wall, "Wait! Boo, you're not-" "Kitty!" She yelled as she turned the corner, "Boo, wait! Please listen to me!"

Boo stopped at a long, white, plastic, curtain. She touched it letting her short finger nails scale the object, "Kitty?" She felt suction cups on her arm. She reached for the curtain and gently pulled it to the side. She looked upon the furry monster, blue and purple this was Kitty! However, she could not bring herself to smile, next to the large male was screen with lines steadily moving up and down. Fluid in a pack hanging above him an IV in his arm. His eyes furiously twitching under his eyes lids. Medical tools all over the window ledge in what was assumed to be organized chaos. She looked down at the large man, she extended her hand out to him coldly, her arm trembling. Extended unsure fingers retreated back into a loose fist. She pulled the fist to her mouth, his fur mainly consisted of faded blues and purples mixed with grays and whites. She felt her face soften and eyes moisten. She sobbed and opened her mouth to make further noise put soon Garfield's hand covered her mouth and pulled her back.

She let out a few muffled sobs and screams at the man, she fell on her knees and Garfield fell with her keeping her mouth covered. Both of her arms extended to Sullivan, the lights flickering because of her muffled screams, "Boo, I'm sorry." He whispered and looked up at Sullivan, completely unaware of what was happening around him, "you shouldn't have come back." Garfield said and closed his eyes tightly.

Meanwhile Mike was in his car driving home. He kept checking his mirrors for anyone but no one else was on the road. He opened his car door and walked up to the front door of his building and unlocked the door. He made his way up the faded red stairs, and unlocked the door to his and Celia's apartment, "Schmoopsie-poo, I'm home!" He saw Celia run from the dining room to Mike, "Googley!" She said and hugged the short monster tightly, Celia had aged rather well, her face had gain a few wrinkles around her eye but her complexion remained almost completely untouched. Her snakes were pulled up into a ponytail atop her head. One of the snakes was a dusty gray color.

Mike smiled and hugged her back, "Boy, oh, boy Celia it has been a rough day." Celia looked down at him sympathetically, "We'll talk it over late night leftovers." Mike nodded and followed the a woman into the kitchen. He couldn't help but be slightly paranoid, Randall was attacking random monsters on the street. Randall may be looking for him and if he came for Celia. Mike's hands became fists, without Sully who would protect Celia, him or their home? Not to say Celia is not a strong woman but she could only do so much. Not to put down Celia, she could take care of herself decently but with everything that had been happening. He felt so powerless.

He clenched his fists, but he has always been powerless. He's not scary.

**I updated! Hahahahahahaha... I'm sorry! I'll update more if I can! Next chapter is a Randall chapter! Pretty please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Randall slithered unseen down a rainy street. If anyone was really paying attention they would probably be able to see him. Randall looked up at dark windows and let a grinch like smile curl his lips. This was kind of how it was during the scream shortage but on a much smaller scale. An entire city on lockdown because of him, they were doing it all for him! He changed to his normal purple scales but continued to move quickly. His scales were still his dark purple however they stood more so on end than before. A few of them stained slightly different from the rest. Randall knew well that he could not roam the streets freely, and looked up at the rain. He desperately needed a place to hide. Randall felt weak from his journey and killing spree, the blue lizard like man shrugged. He did not consider it a spree, three people was not a spree but now all of his world knew he was there. It made him so happy to feel the attention he always craved. Even as the warm rain hit his face and slid down his cheeks like rivulets he knew he was finally winning.

He laughed and yelled at the sky, "I'm not losing to Sullivan anymore!" He spun in the middle on the street happy to have finally conquered his goal. It was never to win the all time scare record, or all the scare games he won after his expulsion. It seemed everything Randall worked for Sullivan was given on a silver platter. Now he had it, all the fame and all the rage. He closed his eyes, arms out spread in a moment for the experience. Under his eyelids he could see a light getting brighter. His delayed reaction was probably what lead to the speed and weight pushing him to the side. He blamed himself for the sound of painful snaps in his abdomen and hitting a light post. His eyes forced closed from the pain and were instinctively wet. He slowly opened his eyes and hot tears fell from them. He thanked the sky for the rain, he tried with great pain to disappear but found himself fading in and out of reality. He looked at the car that was responsible for his pain abruptly stop. A large fuzzy monster left the driver side of the car and ran over to the pole.

"I am so sorry sir!" Randall recognized the masculine sounding voice and looked up at the large purple man. He had two black horns on the side of his head and a strong chin. "Johnny?" Randall asked his voice thick with pain. The man raised an eyebrow at Randall, "Randy?" Randall smiled showing off his sharpened teeth that probably still had some blood from the heart on them. Johnny was taken back by the amount of blood in his mouth. Had he really hit him that hard, Johnny had been going fast so he could quickly get back home and avoid the monster killer. "Oh god, oh geez!" Randall grabbed his friend's hand, "It's fine, is your car ok?" Randall asked, not trying to be innocent but too blinded by pain and joy. "I have to take you to the hospital." Randall's eyes widened letting tears, more than he was expecting, to spill from them. He locked fingers with the man who was standing over him, "You can't." Randall said and used his old friend as help to stand. "I just need help. You can't take me to hospital."

Johnny looked at his friend, he may have been hallucinating from the pain but Johnny wasn't a doctor. "Why can't you go to a hospital?" Johnny asked his friend pulled his arm over him. Randall looked at his old friend. He really did not want to kill Johnny, this monster was one of the few who cared about him. Randall blinked a few times, if he needed to muster all his pain and emotion for tears it was now. Randall was never any good at acting. Though in college he was an assistant director. He looked at his friend and stood in front of him, "The police want to get me." Randall said and looked down at the wet cement, he didn't like this. For the love of god why couldn't he just cry. This best lie was a twisted truth correct? However, if he told Johnny the truth it might mean his doom. Randall shook his head violently.

"Please Johnny." Randall pleaded, mainly with himself. How what was he supposed to say?! Someone save him! "Hey, a Roar Omega Roar is one for life. Don't explain, I'll help you." Johnny answered with his sophisticated voice. Randall felt a weight fall off his shoulders but still didn't look up. Randall's lips curled upward, he just found a place to hide. He looked up at his friend, "I don't have a house." Randall admitted, hoping his acting skills weren't failing him. His lies needed to seem as real as he could make them, but then again Johnny wasn't even allowing him to lie. Everything Randall had said was transparent. "Come on. Lay flat in the front seat, for all I know I broke something." Randall smiled at his friend's kindness, and at his gullibility. Randall didn't want to kill his only friend but if worse came to worse. Randall wiped his eyes and Johnny was laying back the seat for him. Yes, Johnny could make the perfect hostage. Johnny pushed the car door opened and helped Randall to the car.

Randall licked his sharpened teeth with a grin, how convenient his friend be there. Randall laid down in the car and Johnny closed the door. Randall whispered to himself, "Fool." Johnny had shivers down his spine as he opened his car door. "I live alone, so don't worry about intruding. Randall looked at his friend, "Thank you."

**Wow! Intense, I hope I didn't make my opinions too obvious in this situation! I just couldn't help it! Reviews may help this continue to update more frequently!**


End file.
